Summary The goal is to develop novel therapeutics effective in stroke. This will be achieved by advancing candidate molecules toward clinical application utilizing our assay cascade to identify novel, selective inhibitors of the 12/15 lipoxygenase that protect against ischemic stroke. Our drug discovery approach will be to synthesize novel ligands based on the ML351 scaffold that are potent inhibitors of the human 12/15 lipoxygenase and that protect neurons against oxidative stress-related cell death. Candidate molecules will undergo profiling to assess criteria specifically related to the physicochemical properties of compounds in a therapeutic setting, including enzyme selectivity and tests to determine potential interactions with key metabolic enzyme systems. Best candidates will be evaluated in a battery of tests for protection against experimental stroke in mice and rabbits.